Blink of an Eye
by RedDemon24
Summary: In the Blink of an Eye everything changes.
1. Prologue

This takes place around Four Percent Solution. In my world things happen a little differently. Mattie is in Harm's custody permanently. Harm and Mac had just started to deal and figure things out for once.

Title – Blink of an Eye

By - Red

Summary – In the Blink of an Eye everything changes.

Disclaimer – I don't own them and make no attempts at claiming that I do. Enjoy!

Prologue

Mattie watched the door Harm had disappeared behind several minutes ago nervously. Their first Christmas as a family wasn't supposed to happen this way. They weren't supposed to be at Bethesda! They were supposed to be at Harriet's! Relaxing, having a good time celebrating making it through a tumultuous year and yet they were here… and it was bad!

"Mattie!" Mattie glanced up realizing she'd been starring into space!

"Harm. Is she okay? What's going? Please Harm!"

Harm took her by the arm leading her over to the others and deposited her beside Harriet. "Mattie just take a deep breath okay." When she nodded he continued not knowing if he could get the words out but he had to try. He ran his hand through his hair. "They are taking Mac up to surgery now it's going to be awhile." He took a deep breath not really believing the doctors words but he'd seen the X-rays himself.

"What are her injuries Harm?" That was A.J.

"Well sir I stopped listening after the worst of it really." He grabbed Mattie's hands rubbing them. "She's in surgery to repair her lungs ahh… they were punctured." He took a deep breath. "As far as the doctors know she skidded off an embankment and hit a tree head on. So far there's no swelling in her brain but the… the force of the crash broke her neck." He squeezed his eyes shut wanting to block out the look on Mattie's face. "They need to wait until the swelling goes down to see how much damage to her spinal cord and repair the bones."

Mattie gasped pulling her hands away from his as though stung by fire. "I need to go!" She jerked away from him sprinting from the room.

Harriet started to get up but Harm waved her off. "It's okay Harriet she just needs space. She'll come back when she's ready."

AJ placed his hand on Harms back. "We'll do whatever we can to help out son. What's her prognosis?"

Harm shook his head. "They don't know yet Sir... AJ. They just want to get her through the next 48 hours. They weren't that optimistic about how much function she'd regain."

"They don't know our Marine do they?" Harriet spoke up. "She'll be complaining about the chow and grumbling to be freed before we know it."

Harm smiled at that relieved at Harriet's attempt at levity but he just wasn't sure Marine grit could get her through it this time.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 1

This takes place around Four Percent Solution. In my world things happen a little differently. Mattie is in Harm's custody permanently. Harm and Mac had just started to deal and figure things out for once.

Title – Blink of an Eye

By - Red

Summary – In the Blink of an Eye everything changes.

Disclaimer – I don't own them and make no attempts at claiming that I do. Enjoy!

Part One

0400 Local RABB APARTMENT Christmas Day

Harm unlocked the apartment door ushering Mattie in out of the snow. The ride home had been silent. Actually Mattie had been silent since Harm found her in the hospital chapel.

"Why don't you get a shower while I make us some cocoa then try to get some sleep." Harm suggested taking her wet coat.

"I don't think I can sleep." Mattie mumbled before trudging towards the shower.

Harm watched her go with a sinking heart. He didn't know how we was going to help Mattie. Mac was his strong support during times like these and she wasn't here to help him.

No she was in a hospital clinging to life. He shook his head violently trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

"If you shake your head any harder it will fall off." Harm opened one eye. Mattie was looking at him smugly over her hot chocolate. "You've been standing there for awhile."

Mattie emptied and rinsed her mug. "I'm heading to bed Harm." Mattie paused at the bottom of the steps. "Oh and Harm… try and get some sleep."

Harm chuckled at Mattie tossing his words back at him. "Will do Matts."

"Harm?"

Harm glanced up at Mattie, she was starring at the steps as if they were foreign objects.

"What is it Mattie?" He started to move towards her but her words stopped him short.

"Will Mac…" Mattie cleared her throat. "Will Mac ever walk up these steps again?"

"I don't know Mattie, maybe. It's too early to tell."

"So that means no?" Mattie looked at him through tears that threatened to fall. He looked as scared as she felt.

"It means that I don't know honey."

"Okay. I'm sorry." 

"Mattie you can ask questions. I just don't have the answers."

"Okay." Mattie nodded before disappearing up the stairs.

Mattie had sounded ashamed which puzzled Harm but he was too tired to try to figure it all out tonight. With a sigh he headed to the shower.

0500 Local ROBERT'S HOUSE Christmas Day

"Bud are you awake?" Harriet whispered.

"Yes honey." Bud answered for the tenth time since they'd wearily climbed into bed an hour beforehand.

"Okay." That had been her normal response every time.

"Bud?"

"Yes honey."

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Go to sleep."

Bud rolled over gently pulling her to him. He could see the tears on her face.

"It's okay Harriet. We'll get through this."

"What are we going to tell the kids?" She whispered. The tears were really falling now.

"I don't know honey and you need to calm down for the twins sake." He rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

"Mommy?" Bud looked up at AJ in the doorway with a sigh.

"Yes honey."

"Can we open presents now?"

"No honey it's too early."

"But last year we opened them at this time." AJ whined.

"I know but not this year AJ. Go back to bed."

"Why are you crying mommy?" AJ climbed up on the bed and settled in between them. Harriet gave Bud a look over AJ's head.

"Auntie Mac was hurt last night honey."

"Hurt like daddy?" AJ pointed at Bud's leg. He cuddled closer to Harriet at the thought.

"Not exactly. She was in a car accident. And the doctors have to run a lot of test before we know how badly she was hurt."

"Oh." Bud nearly drifted to sleep when AJ spoke again. This time he truly sounded upset. "Is she going to help me with the relay games like she promised?" It was an event at school that Mac had promised him she would participate in with him since neither Bud nor Harriet could.

"Probably not squirt." AJ's lip started to quiver at that but Bud's words stopped him. "We have to be strong for Auntie Mac. Like you were for me. Can you do that?"

AJ nodded. He'd do anything for his Aunt Mac.

Beside him Harriet breathed a sigh of relief glad for the millionth time that Bud was here.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

Title – Blink of an Eye 

By - Red

Summary – In the Blink of an Eye everything changes.

Disclaimer – I don't own them and make no attempts at claiming that I do. Enjoy!

Part Two

1100 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Christmas Day

Once again Mattie found herself pacing outside a closed door. This time the door led to the ICU were Harm was now. They'd let him in a few minutes ago but she couldn't go. She was bordering on boil when Harriet and Bud showed up. They couldn't stay long but they wanted to be here.

Ten minutes later Harm appeared through the doors rubbing his hand through his hair again. Mattie sighed. It was a repeat of last night again.

"How's the Colonel doing?" Bud spoke up.

"Bud. Harriet." Harm sounded surprised. "You didn't have to come down here today. I would have called to let you know."

"We know Sir but the Colonel would do the same for us."

"She woke up for a second but she's heavily sedated and really out of it. They have her on a ventilator…" Harm shuddered. "To help her lungs heal. I'm not sure when they're going to move her to a room she can have visitors." Harm stopped realizing he was rambling.

"But she woke up right. Opened her eyes and everything right Harm?" Mattie was trying to sound calm and not as scared as she really was.

"Yep squirt. That's a good sign. The doctors are pleased with how she handled the night." Harm beamed at her but it was short lived. Reality was harsh; they had a long battle ahead of them.

--------

1300 Local Bethesda

Naval Hospital

Christmas Day

General Cresswell walked into the ICU waiting room not surprised to see half his staff camped out despite it being Christmas. He didn't think he'd ever fully grasp how tight this crew was but after the last few days he was starting to form an idea.

"Any news?" He waved them off as they started to rise.

Harriet responded. "Not really. She's in and out of it. Harm convinced them to let Mattie see her for a few minutes."

"Very well." Cresswell responded. "Let the Commander know I was here." With that the General disappeared down the hall again.

"You believe he actually drove all the way out here just to leave again?" Harriet asked.

"I think that the Colonel knew him from a previous assignment. I'm not sure though." Bud took her hand.

"Harriet you guys should go home." They looked up at Harm. They hadn't heard him yet. "There's another storm coming in and you have kids that need to enjoy Christmas."

"We don't mind Harm. Mac would be here for us." Bud spoke up remembering her visits when he was here after Afghanistan.

"Actually Mac would want you to be with children and out of the snow storm Harriet." Harm reminded her with a smile.

"Where's Mattie?" Jen broke in.

"She went to the chapel. Jen can you check on her please? I want to get back."

"Sure Sir." They watched her exit.

"How'd it really go Sir?" Harriet asked.

Harm ran his hand through his hair again. It was a nervous twitch he was developing that Mac would find infinite ways to tease him about. "I'm not really sure."

"Commander Rabb?" Harm turned at the sound of Mac's nurse.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Sir. The Colonel is awake again and agitated. The doctors think you should be in there with her."

Harm looked torn.

"We'll wait for Mattie, and then we'll go Sir."

"Thanks Harriet."

----------

Harm worked his way towards the head of Mac's bed. The nurses were finishing up. Despite seeing Mac several times before his breath caught in his throat. Wires and tubes were coming out of every available part of Mac. His eyes shifted to her eyes. They were open but cloudy with fear and pain and all the drugs the doctors were pumping into her.

"Sarah." He reached through the bars of the Halo brace fastened to her head, brushing her hair back. "It's Harm can you hear me?"

He searched eyes for recognition. They cleared long enough for him to see the utter terror inside. "It's okay. You were in an accident. You're at Bethesda." Her eyes pleaded with him. "They have a tube in your mouth. Just relax. I won't let anything happen."

Mac tried to shake her head no but nothing happened. She hurt but she didn't. She felt disconnected and couldn't remember anything. She was bordering on panic and couldn't communicate with him. With one more pleading look at him to help her she disappeared into the darkness again.

Harm watched Mac's eyes fluttered shut. He let out the breath he'd been holding.

"She's doing fine Sir." Her nurse informed him.

He smiled at her grateful.

"They're going to take her for more tests." She held up her hand at him. "I'd suggest taking your daughter home. The tests are just to get a better gauge at the swelling. It's just routine."

"Can I sit a few minutes longer?"

"I can only give you a few." The nurse nodded at him continuing preparing Mac.

When he felt the familiar knot in his throat he decided it was time to go. With a promise to Mac sleeping form that he'd be back later he quickly fled the ICU.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

2 Weeks Later

Mac's ICU Area

"Hey Mac." Harm greeted her with a smile. She smiled back mouthing 'hi.' The swelling in her face had gone down considerably. Now it was mostly black and blue and painful looking.

'_Where's Mattie?_' Mac mouthed. She was immensely glad they removed that nasty tube from her mouth but now it was in the base of her neck. They wanted her lungs to heal more before they let her talk. Mac silently grumbled to herself.

"She's babysitting for Harriet today." Mac frowned. "It's just a check-up. The babies are fine." Harm supplied seeing the look on her face.

'_Why hasn't she stopped by?_' Harm recognized the hurt that flickered across her face before she reverted back to the semi-emotionless state she'd been in since she woke up.

"They aren't allowed in Mac." Harm grinned at her. "I know for a fact it is taking a herd of wild elephants to keep Harriet out of here. I bet once you're moved to a regular room she'll be the first to visit."

"That might be sooner than we expect at this rate." Harm glanced up as Mac's primary doctor and another one he hadn't met yet came into the area. Doctor Chen glanced at Mac's readouts before he moved into Mac's field of vision. "If you continue to stabilize we should be able to move you in a few days. Any new movement?"

Mac barely moved her right shoulder but mouthed '_No_.'

Dr. Chen smiled at her reassuringly. "That's not unexpected Colonel. It is still very early in your recovery."

'_When can I sit up?_' Mac mouthed. She really didn't care where she was or how fast she got there. She was just tired of starring at the same ceiling tiles for hours on end.

Dr. Chen chuckled, he like the Marines gung ho about their recoveries. "Easy Colonel, your recovery is like a marathon. You don't win it in the first mile."

Harm cringed, now Mac looked pissed. He reached through the bars and gently moved her bangs from her eyes.

"This is Dr. Nash. She's our respiratory therapist. I'll leave her with you." With that Dr. Chen left.

"I bet you'd like to start giving orders Ma'am." Mac looked hopeful at that. Dr. Nash held up what looked to be a plastic ring. "I'll place this on your trach. It allows air to pass over your vocal chords. Your job is to time the words with the exhale. With a little practice we'll have you speaking in no time. You ready to try this out?"

'_You bet_.' Mac mouthed.

------------------

Same Time

Jen's Car

Jen glanced at Mattie for the millionth time since they left Harriets. Mattie had climbed into the car without much of a word then continued to stare out the window ever since.

"You want to talk about it Matts?"

"No." Came the sullen response.

Jen pulled onto the street leading to the house Harm and Mac purchased shortly after they received permanent custody of Mattie. Jen's worry had grown in leaps and bounds. At first Mattie was quiet and scared but after Mac had started to stabilize Mattie's attitude had turned sullen and testy. Jen wasn't sure what was going on in Mattie's head.

"I'll get your dinner ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"How about pizza?"

"No." With that Mattie jumped from the car and practically sprinted to the front door.

Jen's worry increased. Quickly grabbing her cover she and headed around the side of the garage that lead to the apartment she rented, making a mental note to talk to Harm.

-  
1000 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Three Days Later

Mac was unsuccessfully trying to sleep when one of her regular nurses showed up along with a nurse Mac didn't remember seeing before.

"I'm Lieutenant Delacroix. Most of my patients call me Dee. I'll be one of your day nurses on the rehab floor." She introduced herself. Mac liked her immediately.

"Does that mean…" Mac waited for the air. "that I'm being sprung?" She swung her eyes toward her ICU nurse. "No offense."

Her nurse smiled. "Mac we like it when our patients move on to the next phase."

Dee broke in at this. "We have a spot for you now but since beds are in short order you'll be with two enlisted Marines. They are…" Dee thought for a minute. "They are interesting Marines. I know it's not protocol but the only other choice is to stay down here until a spot opens."

"It's okay." Mac smiled at them. "A change in ceiling tiles wi… will do me good."


	5. Chapter 4

1100 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

There's a saying that in the blink of an eye your life can change so dramatically you never knew what hit you. Well whoever wrote those words sure knew what they were saying. Mac thought as she watched the ceiling tiles and lights shift by.

If someone had told her she would be in this situation she'd have told them they were crazy then pulled every string possible to lock them up for a good long time. But here she was being transported through Bethesda with a worm's eye view of the ceiling.

Closing her eyes she thought back on the last few weeks. They were such a blur that if she wasn't laying there trying to move her limbs she'd have thought it was all one big horrific dream. Yet there she was and they weren't doing what they were supposed to be doing. The first week had been a blur of haze, pain and confusion. No one out rightly told her she was paralyzed but they didn't deny it either.

Then, through the drugs she vaguely remembered them telling her about another surgery to stabilize her neck. When she woke up again her head was a little clearer but mostly she slept.

The start of the second week had shown some movement in her shoulder and then the insomnia hit even though she really just wanted to sleep. Some illogical part of her mind kept hoping she'd wake up from this nightmare. It all seemed to be happening so quickly yet so agonizingly slowly at the same time.

She hadn't been able to gauge effectively how Harm was taking it. She didn't know whether he was putting up a brave front for her, Mattie or himself. Or maybe all three. She was just too tired to put much thought into it.

Mattie had been allowed in once a day for a very short amount of time. Mostly she was quiet and reserved. Mac hadn't the energy to contemplate it but now that she was going to a regular room maybe she'd question Coates about it.

"We're here Mac." Dee brought her out of her thoughts just in time to see the top of the door jam go by.

-------------

1100 Local

Harm's Office

Harm slammed the file onto his desk. He really didn't want to be there but the General had no choice. They really were short staffed now that Mac…

Shaking his head to clear it his phone buzzed.

"Yes Coates."

"Sir General Cresswell would like to see you in his office."

Sighing Harm picked up the file he'd just slammed into his desk. "Coming."

Coates motioned him to go in when he approached and the General waved him off before he could come to attention. This was not going to be good.

"Commander we have some temps en route and I know you want time off right now but I really can't spare you until they settle in." Harm took the folder the General handed him.

"I need you to go to USS Seahawk to investigate a crash that occurred."

"Sir I can't leave now." Harm was shaking his head and already formulating his arguments.

"It's not an option Commander."

"But Sir I can't leave now. Mattie needs me and Ma… Colonel MacKenzie…"

"I thought you had contingency plans set in place if something came up that took you and the Colonel away?" The General interrupted. "That was the deal you two made with the court am I right?"

"Yes Sir." Harm shook his head. "No Sir. I mean yes Sir it was but none of them involved ahh…" He barely managed to stop his hand from running through his hair. "No one could have imagined the current situation and Mattie isn't dealing the best Sir and I can't go now. There are other JAGs that are capable of handling this Sir."

"You were personally requested Commander and you have your orders." The General held up his hand to stop Harm's argument. "Your COD is waiting for you at Andrews."

"Sir I have to stop by the hospital first. I can't just leave." Harm knew he was begging and bordering on pushing every one of the General's buttons.

"Those are you orders. A driver's waiting for you downstairs. Dismissed."

Harm didn't even bother coming to attention as he left.

"Sir." Coates stopped him. "I'll make sure Mattie is taken care of while you're gone."

"Thanks Jen." This time he did run his hand through his hair. "I'll find some way to make it up."

"You don't have to Sir. If I may Sir?" She waited for him to nod. "The sooner you leave Sir, the sooner you can finish and get back."

Same Time Room 113 Bethesda Naval Hospital

The nurse had barely left before a laughing voice drifted to her from somewhere near her right side. "Hey newbie. What's your name?"

"Leave her alone June." That was another voice off to her right. Farther away from the first. They sounded young.

"I'm just trying to make the newbie feel welcome. So what's your name?" June's interest had been peaked when the nurses and orderlies started bringing in special equipment this morning. She couldn't help it, she was just so bored.

"Maybe she can't talk June. You ever think of that?"

Mac waited until the ventilator filled her lungs. "I can talk."

Before anyone could respond Mac's nurse bustled in and into Mac's line of vision. She glanced to Mac's right and Mac followed her but couldn't see anything but the bars of her brace and the ceiling.

"Is June bothering you?"

"If you consid…" Again Mac waited for the ventilator to refill her lungs. "consider talking to me… a bother, then n… no. Entertainment yes." Mac smiled at her.

"I need to clear your lungs."

The smile disappeared. "Do you have to?" She was a grown women and an officer of Marines but she was not against begging.

"Okay ladies lets give Colonel MacKenzie some privacy." The nurse disappeared from her field of vision and the squeak of the separating curtain told Mac she now had her privacy.

--------

June and Molly exchanged looks. A Colonel! What had they done to get an officer let alone a Colonel as their new roommate? More importantly what had June done?

Molly voiced this. "What did you do June?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything." June sounded indigent.

"Can you two keep it down for a minute?" The nurse spoke through the curtain before what they could only describe as a very painful sounding sucking noise drifted from Mac's area.

A few minutes later the curtain was pulled back.

"Do you need anything else Mac?"

"No I just want to sleep."

"Okay." The nurse made another adjustment Mac couldn't see before giving what could only be described as a warning look to her roommates. "Let Colonel MacKenzie get her rest now." To Mac, "If you need anything let motor mouth over there know. She'll call me."

An indigent 'hey' rang out from June. Or Mac thought it was June, she couldn't remember now. With one last adjustment the nurse left. Mac sent a small prayer for that elusive sleep to come. An unknown time later she forced her eyes open. Sleep was too much to ask for. She listened for any sound that the other two were awake.

"June?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you need the nurse?" Mac heard the bed shift.

"No." Mac thought for a second. "Can you tell me wh… what time it is…" Her voice trailed off with the ventilator. It was a sound Mac didn't think she was going to get used to. And she really wished her internal clock would reset itself.

"1300 Ma'am." June supplied.

"Call me Mac." Maybe she did fall asleep.

"Ahh." June sounded hesitant. "Yes Ma'am."

Mac smiled at that some things would never change.

"I'm Corporal Juninski. June for short."

"So Corporal what brings you here?" Mac smiled, she liked this Juninski already.

"Got a little to close to an IED." June deadpanned. "And you, Colonel, what brings you here?"

Without missing a beat Mac replied. "Got a little close to an oak tree."

"Th…" A knock interrupted whatever June was about to say.

"Ma'am?" Bud appeared in her vision.

Mac frowned. "Why are you on crutches Bud?"

"Ahh." Bud glanced down. "Just getting some adjustments to my leg. They were backed up so I thought I'd see how you were doing. The nurses told me they moved you here. It's okay I stopped by?"

"Pull up a seat." Mac wished she could turn toward him to get a better gauge as to whether he was really okay.

Bud pulled the chair closer before dropping into it. They'd been warned of how Mac would look but it still shocked him to his core to see his mentor like this. She was always so strong but like this she hardly seemed like the Marine he knew. None of the doctors or Harms words could really prepare him. Thinking of Harm, Bud frowned.

Mac noticed all the emotions flicker over Bud's face. Anger. Fear. Horror. Worry and something she couldn't read.

"I'm okay Bud." Relatively okay she thought. "How's Harriet?" She and the babies are fine Ma'am."

"Mac."

"Right. Ma'am."

------------------

Once again Jen found herself driving a sullen and temperamental Mattie towards their house.

"Do you want to visit Mac later?"

Mattie just continued to stare out the window.

"Mac's in a regular room now." Jen tried a different tactic but she still didn't respond. With a heavy sigh Jen steeled herself for the battle she was about to spark.

"It's alright to be scared."

Mattie jerked her head around at that. "I'm not scared." She huffed before turning back to the window.

"Then you're uncomfortable around her." Jen supplied. Mattie's shoulders hunched a little more. "You know that it's okay to be uncomfortable right now."

"I'm not… it's just…"

"Just what Mattie?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it and what do you know about it!"

Here we go Jen thought, silently steeling herself. "I know more than you think Mattie."

--------------

USS Seahawk Arabian Sea

Skates looked at Harm with real concern. "Hammer you look like Hell."

Harm grinned at her. "I feel like Hell Skates." He let her take his sea bag before practically sprinting from the flight deck.

"You're to report to the CO immediately Hammer." She informed him, watching his face fall. "But first I have a message for you from the shore." She paused contemplating the message. "Colonel MacKenzie is the same and has been moved to a regular room. Is the Colonel okay Hammer?"

His eyes became guarded at her question. "Not exactly Skates. It's too complicated for now. I'll catch you up to speed later. Is the Skipper on the bridge?"

Skates just nodded at him, watching him flee. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 5

Slight language in this part. All feedback is most welcome and it makes me write faster. Hint, hint. 

Part Five

"Wow Hammer." Skates leaned against the fantail railing. If it weren't for the look on his face, Skates would never believe his somewhat detached words. "I just wow. I don't know what to say."

"I don't either Skates." He replied sullenly. Out here watching the sunset, in the comfortable presence of his former RIO, the previous weeks were catching up to him. Half a world apart he felt his resolve starting crumbling. He'd fought so hard to remain strong for Mac and for Mattie and all their friends. And now that just maybe he could have a moment to himself, now that he didn't have to be strong for any of them, he couldn't let go. Here, he could cry a thousand tears into the ocean and yet they wouldn't come. He'd barely been able to hold the tears back waiting for word on Bud and now he couldn't let the tears out for the women he loved.

Skates watched the emotions flicker across Harm's face. He was so close to loosing it.

"We…" He cleared his voice and glanced at Skates. "I asked her to marry me. She accepted but we'd both been so busy lately. We never announced it."

"That's great Harm."

He sighed heavily.

She glanced at him even more concerned now that the closed off look was back in his eyes. They'd been through and survived so much. If he even thought about abandoning her when she needed him most Skates would be the first in line to rip him a new one.

"That is great right Harm?"

Harm must have heard the warning in her voice. "I love Mac more than ever and I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her before shifting back to the ocean.

---------------

One Week Later Room 113 Bethesda Naval Hospital

"All set Colonel." Dee finished covering Mac with a blanket.

"Mac."

"All set Mac." Dee replied with a smile. "Do you need anything else right now?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Can I let the two ladies waiting outside in now?"

Mac frowned, she didn't remember seeing anyone outside as she was being transported back from her latest round of fittings and tests. "The Corporals?" Why would they be waiting outside? They'd seen the nurses getting her in and out of bed before.

Dee fought to keep the knowing smile off her face seeing all the thoughts flicker across her patient's face. "Not the Corporals Mac. I'll send them in."

The door squeaked open. "I'll be back in a while and therapy will stop by later." To the people outside the door, "We're all set in here, you can go in now."

Jen nodded to the nurse then glanced at Mattie. She'd had been frozen in place since they wheeled Mac past.

"Come on Matts." She motioned to the open door. It'd taken the better part of the week to convince Mattie to come to the hospital.

"I…" Mattie's voice broke. "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can." Mattie looked like she was going to flee. "Fine. Stay out here but you have to come in. Mac is going to be hurt by your not visiting." With that Jen entered the room.

Mac had just started to slip into sleep when a shadow blocked the light from the window. She didn't hear June's wheelchair and Molly wouldn't be back for awhile. Blearily she forced her eyes open. Jen smiled at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Mac laughed at that. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Talking with the ventilator was getting better, easier. Now Mac couldn't wait until she could be weaned off it.

Each day she visited, the Colonel was looking better. Today she was in the Marine Corps sweats she requested and the bed was inclined. All good signs Jen thought.

"Ahh. We brought you something." She held up the plastic sack in her hands.

"We?"

"Mattie's in the hallway."

"Why?" When Jen hesitated, Mac closed her eyes, silently steeling herself. "Never mind. Wha…" She trailed off when Mattie slowly came into the room. Within a second Mac realized Mattie would not make a good poker player. Reminding herself that Mattie was just a kid, a kid who had already suffered so much pain and loss in her young years, Mac tried not feel hurt by the look in Mattie's eyes.

Jen watched the silent exchange between Mac and Mattie. Maybe she should have warned Mac about Mattie's current mindset.

"Pull up a seat Mattie." Jen motioned beside her.

The nurse chose that moment to pop her head into the room. "Do you need anything Mac?"

"No. I'm good."

Now Mattie was having a hard time keeping her eyes from continuously shifting from her hands, to her neck and the bars screwed into her head.

"I'm getting better each day Mattie." She reassured her ward. Right now she had to ease Mattie's discomfort. She could deal with how uneasy this was making her later. Right now it was what her ward needed.

"You are?" Mattie sounded surprised. "I mean that's great." She glanced quickly at Jen who nodded at her.

"Watch." Mac instructed before concentrating. She felt the sweat break out on her forehead and blinked as it dripped into her eyes. She had to do this for Mattie's sake. Slowly she managed to raise her arm slightly from the bed before dropping it quickly. It wasn't much but it was improvement and she'd take any improvement she got.

"Way to go Ma'am!" Mac jerked her eyes to the doorway. June had seen the whole thing from the doorway and quickly wheeled herself towards them. She recognized the Petty Officer from earlier visits, but the young girl that this tiring display was for, June didn't remember seeing before.

She smiled at the girl. "Five days ago she couldn't do that."

"Mattie this is Corporal Juninski." Mac watched Juninski closely. The younger Marine seemed be in as good a mood as she was before she left for physical therapy. Despite being the most limited of the three, Mac felt it was her duty as an officer to look out for the well being of her roommates. Juninski's pleasant disposition and all around good natured antics made that all the easier.

"Corporal this is Commander Rabb's and my ward, Mattie."

Juninski's eyebrows practically rose to her hairline. "I don't remember Commander Rabb, Ma'am."

"He's deployed." Mattie supplied before Mac could respond.

June tried not to notice the shift in Mac's features. Well that would explain Mac's demonstration and reassuring words to the girl.

"Oh! He tried to call here but you were sleeping." Mattie informed her. "So he sent an email." Mattie held up an envelope.

"I'll get to it later." Mac glanced at the night stand beside the bed. "How'd therapy go Corporal?"

"Fine Ma'am." Mac quickly glanced back at June surprised at the short response. That was not normal for this bubbly Marine. "If you'll excuse me Ma'am, I'll go bug the nurses." With that June turned her chair around and left quickly.

Making a mental note Mac before turning her attention back to Mattie who seemed more relax than when she first entered the room. "June's a character, you'll get used to her quickly."

"She seems nice." Mattie responded.

"She is." Mac responded realizing how tired she was.

Jen started to get up when Mattie's watch bleeped loudly startling them all.

"Plans Mattie?" Mac forced herself out of the sleepiness.

"What? Oh, I have to go get ready for…" Mattie stopped and hesitated.

"For what Mattie?" Okay so she might not have been in the best condition to be a parent right then but with Harm away it was still her duty to look after Mattie. And Mattie was a teenager. A teenager who'd been displaying interest in the boys at her school before Mac's accident. "What do you have to get ready for?" She repeated.

"Ah…" Mattie looked to Jen for support. Jen just nodded at her reassuringly. "Today's the relay games and AJ needed someone… he asked me. Mac I'm sorry but I couldn't tell him no."

"Oh dammit!" Mac blurted out, how could she have forgotten about the games? Little AJ had been looking forward to them ever since she'd agreed at Thanksgiving to run them with him. She quickly opened her eyes again to the shocked look on both Coates and Mattie's faces.

"Darn. Oh darn." She shot a warning look at Mattie, realizing her verbal error and not wanting the teenager to follow in her foul mouthed display. Mattie looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. She looked like she wanted to cry. She probably wanted to do both.

"Go and have fun Mattie." Mac was loosing the battle with her eyelids. "Oh and Mattie?" She forced her eyes open again. "Win the thing for me okay?"

Mattie smiled at her before ducking out the doorway.


	7. Chapter 6

Part Six 

2 Months Later USS Seahawk

January turned into February and February to March. Harm watched the sailors around him preparing to enter port. Every day since the Seahawk Jag had gotten sick and was transported to Germany and he'd been informed he was the Jag until they returned home; Harm had looked forward to this day. In his years in the Navy he'd experienced many returns from deployment but none had left him more excited and nervous then this one. Phone calls had been somewhat limited but he'd kept up with Mac's progress. Now it was just hours before he'd see her. It felt like forever since he'd left her in the ICU of Bethesda and he didn't plan on leaving her again anytime soon.

----------------------

Rehab Room Bethesda Naval Hospital

_What did Dr. Chen call it? Her rehab would be like a Marathon. More like Badwater._ Mac grumbled to herself.

"What's like Badwater?" Lucy her therapist asked.

Mac glanced at her startled. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Take a break for a second." Lucy wiped the sweat from Mac's eyes. "What's like Badwater? For that matter what's Badwater?"

"Ahh…" Mac glanced at Lucy again seeing her determined look. Knowing she had no choice she went with the less complicated of the two answers. "Badwater is a 135 mile ultramarthon." She glanced back towards hands mentally preparing herself to tackle this seemingly monumental task.

"Okay…" Lucy put her hand over Mac's quickly stopping Mac's attempt. "What is more LIKE Badwater then?"

Mac huffed. "Lieutenant I want to finish this so I can go rest. Now let go!"

Lucy just smiled at her. "First you answer my question. Then I let go so you can finish. THEN you can go back to your room."

Mac glanced past Lucy to the other patients in the room. Despite being injured in different ways and different places they were all struggling just the same. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at Lucy. "Fine. Dr. Chen in the ICU told me my recovery was like a marathon. It seems more like running Badwater than a marathon."

Lucy let go of her hand. "You're getting there Mac. You're making great progress. With the amount of effort you've put into your recovery you're doing great." Lucy reassured her but Mac wouldn't look at her.

"I want to go back to my room now. Can I go now?"

Lucy nodded at her. She'd been watching the shift in her favorite patient's attitude the last couple weeks. At first Mac had been quietly accepting everything they did and asked of her. But the more time went on and the more 'failures' as she knew Mac thought of them happened, the more closed off the Marine became. Seeing the defeated look on Mac's face Lucy let it drop for now. "Sure Ma'am. I'll take you back."

-------------------

Harm stuck his head into the room he'd been directed to. Seeing two young women he wondered if this really was the right room. One of them quickly brought their index finger to their mouth then motioned towards the area closest to the door. Harm noticed it was curtained off.

Quietly he slipped behind the curtain. Cards and flowers lined the wall making it a sea of color. His gaze shifted to the wheelchair next to the bed. His heart clenched even though he expected it. Pulling his eyes from the chair, he eagerly took in the sleeping form of his Marine. Even dressed in sweatpants and a Marines t-shirt she was a site for his sore eyes. His eyes drifted up past her arms resting on pillows to the scar at the hollow of her neck to her closed eyes. He took note of the shadows under her eyes. In her sleep she looked peaceful to him.

"I can feel your flyboy grin from here." Mac tiredly forced her eyes open to see his grin widened.  
"I didn't wake you did I?" He quickly crossed the area to her side.

"I was just resting. Sit Harm." Harm watched her fumble with the bed controls. It took all his control not to jump in remembering the warnings of everyone from her therapy team to the Admiral, even though retired giving him a direct order, to let her ask for help before automatically doing difficult tasks for her.

With a frustrated sigh the bed started moving. She was mildly surprised Harm hadn't jumped in.

Harm pulled the chair closer. "This is new." He pointed to the hard neck brace around her neck. He didn't remember anyone mentioning that but then he'd been out of contact the last few days.

"Recent change." She supplied for him.

He watched her guarded look. It took him a little by surprise. Phone conversations with everyone during his stay on the Seahawk didn't prepare him for this. No one mentioned any indications of this.

"You're starring." He blushed, realizing that she was right.

"I'm sorry. You're just so beauti…"

"Harm don't!" She cut him off. Now he really was baffled.

"Is everything alright Mac?" Instantly he regretted it.

Anger flared in her eyes. "I'm a quadriplegic Harm. Nothing is all right." She ground out.

"Sarah." He tried.

"Just go!" She closed her eyes.

He starred at her in shock. "No!"

"I said get out Harm!"

"Sir I think you better leave." A voice broke through the curtain.

"Stow it Corporal." Mac ground out again.

"Yes Ma'am." The voice sounded hurt.

"I'm not leaving Mac. I just got here."

"Harm I want to be alone." She refused to look at him.

"Mac I just got back. I…"

"Please Harm. I just want to rest." She wouldn't look at him.

"Mac." With a weary sigh he stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later."

"No."

"What's going on here? I just got back and you don't want me here!" His anger rose. "Well Mac that's not going to happen! I'll be back tomorrow." He bolted from the room.

------------

Jen followed Harm into the house. He unceremoniously dropped his sea bag and cover in the corner. Mattie was still at school.

"How did the visit go today Sir?"

"Fine, Petty Officer." He really wasn't in the mood for more talk. She was giving him a knowing look. The same look she'd been giving him since he blew into the waiting room and practically ordered her to drive him home.

"Anything else, Petty Officer?"

"Yes, Sir. How did it really go?"

Of all their friends and family, it was Coates who'd spent the most time with Mac while he was on the Seahawk.

"When did she…" There was his hand running through his hair again. "When…"

"She's been making great progress. Gaining a little function all the time but the last few weeks it's stalled out." Jen took the bottled water he offered her and shrugged at him. "I think reality is setting in... Sir." She hastily added seeing the look on his face. "I should go pick up Mattie." Harm just nodded occupied with her words and the visit that went horrible wrong.

-----------------------

The Next Day JAG HQ

Harm entered the bullpen for the first time in over three months. A few of the enlisted people stopped and glanced at Mac's office. He glanced over at her office noticing the lights on. Sturgis popped out of the office giving Harm an apologetic look before heading in the opposite direction. Dropping his briefcase and cover in his office, Harm headed to the General's office. Jen waved him in.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered."

The General didn't look up from the files he was reading. "How was your trip to the Seahawk?"

"Long, Sir." Harm just wanted to get in and out and start his leave.

"You've requested leave?"

"Ahh Yes Sir."

Cresswell gave him a hard look. "I can give you twelve days Commander."

"Twelve days! Sir I requested all my back leave too."

"I can authorize twelve days Commander. Take it or leave it."

Harm fought to remain at attention. "Aye, Aye, Sir."

"Dismissed."

Harm beat a hasty retreat through the bullpen and sunk wearily into his chair. Sometime later her realized Bud was standing in front of him.

"Sir are you okay?" Oddly he didn't realize how long he'd been starring at the pen in his hand. "I knocked but…"

"Have a seat Bud." Harm motioned to the chair in front of him.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

Harm waved his arm aimlessly. "Cresswell didn't grant me as much leave as I requested."

"Ahh well the General has been on a high horse since…"

"Since Mac's accident?"

"Yes, Sir."

Harm contemplated that for a second. "I'm fine Bud. Just wrapping up here so I can go to the hospital."

Bud glanced at the clock. "She'll be in therapy for a few more hours. Then she takes a power nap. You should try this evening… uh Sir." Bud trailed off at the look Harm was giving him. "Are you okay to drive, Sir?"

"What?" Realizing he'd drifted in his own thoughts Harm gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine Lieutenant. I'll stop by to visit AJ soon."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

------------

It was hours later when Harm finally made it to Bethesda. The last few months were catching up to him, he wasn't sure he could keep his head upright and prayed Mac didn't bite it off like his previous visit.

Squaring his shoulders he reached for the closed door.

"Oww." He muttered, rubbing his shin. One of the girls from yesterday backed way from him looking horrified.

"I…I…I'm sorry Sir."

"It's alright… ?"

"Corporal Juninski, Sir."

"It's okay Corporal." He motioned her away from the door.

"Is Mac asleep?"

"No Sir."

"It's Harm."

"So you're THE Commander Rabb!"

Harm laughed remembering Coates' description of the somewhat hyper Corporal. "And you're THE June."

She beamed. "Yes Sir." The look turned pensive. "Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Only if you call me Harm." He nodded at her.

"It's none of my business but don't take yesterday personally. I mean we all have our bad days."

"She bit your head off too Corporal." Harm pointed out.

June just shrugged. "It's water under the bridge Sir. I've had my fair share of anger too. It's natural Sir. She's been waiting for you today and I need to pester the nurses." June motioned at a passing nurse who returned a mock horrified look.

Harm laughed. "I'll see you later Corporal." He was still laughing as he entered the room.

"What's so funny sailor?" She sounded and looked tired but she was smiling.

"Your roommate." He was mildly surprised she let him kiss her.

"Harm?" She now sounded pensive.

"It's okay Sarah. You don't need to apologize."

"I know… but I'm still sorry about yesterday."

He smiled at her. "You're forgiven." He pulled a small box from his jacket. "I found this in your jewelry box." He pulled out the engagement ring. "I thought you would have had Mattie bring it too you?"

"I can't exactly wear a ring right now Harm." She pointed out.

"Will this work?" He reached into his bag pulling out two teddy bears, one in a wedding dress, and the other in Navy Dress whites. There arms were entwined, there hands sown to a heart with the words Promise of Forever. He removed his wings and fastened them to the male bear.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Harm I don't know if yo…"

"Shh." He stopped her protest.

"I need you to hear me on this Sarah."

He looked her in the eye, holding her gaze. "Whether you spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair, or you walk beside me, I don't care. All I care is that you spend the rest of your life with me. The rest… we can figure out together. I love you. I've always loved you. And I will always love you."

Horrified at the tears that sprung to her eyes, he gently he lay down on the bed, pulling her against him.

"Shhh!" He soothed. His thumb drying the tear tracks.

"Harm." She choked out.

"Shhh, honey." He soothed. "We'll figure this out I promise."

Maybe it was because Harm never made promises he couldn't keep. Or maybe it was because she felt safe in his arms, for the first time since this horrible nightmare began; Mac let all her fears out.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

It was pointed out the the last two paragraphs made no sense so I went back and looked. I posted the wrong version. This is the correct version. I also know that Harriet's pregnancy might seem pretty long since it was announced at the Admiral's retirement time. In my world it didn't happen until later. Hence the storyline. Enjoy!

Part Seven

4 Months Later Rabb Residence San Diego, CA

Mac looked out the window as the rental van turned onto another street but her mind was on the last few months. The two weeks after Harm came back had been healing but mostly they just enjoyed being close to each other. Harm reported back to work only to be handed transfer papers.

She'd exploded, accusing him of being revolted by her disabilities and abandoning her. His response was to get down on his knees and propose to her… again.

A few weeks later, in her hospital room and in front of their few closest friends and the Corporals, they were married.

Before she knew it Harm and Mattie were on their way to San Diego. Coates and the Bud were requested and then they were gone to San Diego too. 

The days seemed longer and definitely lonelier despite the Admirals constant visits and June's constant babbling. She put forth even more effort into her into her therapy. And she'd made great progress, moving from her power chair into a manual. Her fine motor coordination would always be weak but she'd gained more function than anyone thought she would.

Nearing the end of her stay, she'd been asked what her future plans were. She'd wisecracked about staying away from oak trees. Truthfully she didn't know what her plans were. She was a Marine and a lawyer but she'd tried being the lawyer without the Marine before and that obviously didn't work out. But Lucy wouldn't settle for staying away from oak trees. The next day she met Lucy for her daily torture session with her answer.

Badwater.

Lucy snorted saying she might have to work up to Badwater or go completely insane first.

By the end of the next day Lucy handed her a list of San Diego based wheelchair sports leagues, trainers and equipment companies.

She'd been discharged and stayed the first few nights with the Admiral getting used to life outside Bethesda. She was glad she didn't have to hide her nervousness from Harm. Once she felt confident enough, plans were made for Franks' private jet to fly her out there. Harm met her at the airport with the biggest flyboy grin she'd ever seen. But the ride to their new home had been eerily quite and she found herself longing for the safety of Bethesda.

"This is it." Harm pointed out, turning into a driveway. The house was larger than the photos and video captured. Flowers lined the sidewalk and wrapped around the house.

Moments later she pushed the door opened with a smile. Everyone was there. Mattie, Bud, Harriet and the boys, Jen and Trish and Frank.

"How was the flight dear?" Trish asked greeting her with a hug.

"It was fine Ma'am." She wouldn't tell them that if she never flew again it would be perfectly fine.

"Nonsense." Trish scoffed. "Call me Trish, Sarah."

Mac glanced at Mattie. She looked happier than she had been in D.C. "How's the new school Mattie?"

"Great Mac! Some of us are going out to the drive-in later." Mattie gushed. Mac glanced at Harm who looked a little concerned but was smiling as well.

"That's great Mattie."

"Yeah I gotta get ready." She leaned down and kissed Mac's cheek before bounding out of the room.

"She seems happier."

"She is Mac." Harm replied.

Mac glanced at Jen. She was definitely frowning and concern shown in her eyes.

She excused herself and followed Mattie down the hallway.

"Troubles?" She asked the bed was covered with clothes. The teenager was busy dumping more clothes onto the bed.

"No. Yes! I can't decide which to wear."

"Does your indecision have to do with a boy?"

Mattie looked up startled. "What did Jen say?" She demanded.

Mac moved closer to the bed. "Mattie I may have been out of the loop for awhile but I'm still female."

"You won't tell Harm will you?"

"It's not my place Mattie. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise."

Mac turned to leave calling over her shoulder. "Go with the blue one."

--------

Harm rolled over finding the bed beside him cold.

"Mac?" he whispered. "Mac?" He called louder after she didn't respond. Alarm he flipped the light on. She wasn't in the room and the bathroom door was open.

"Mac?" He called softly in the den.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

""Scooch." He pulled the computer chair closer. "What's this… handcycle?"

"Yeah. I was thinking… maybe eventually I can jog with you?" She sounded shy and Mac never sounded shy. She was starring at her hands.

He gently lifted her head to look at him.

"You don't have to ask Sarah. When you're ready, it's yours."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Sure," he nodded. "If it won't harm your health… I know how much exercise means to you."

"Who are you and what did you do with my squid?" She replied dryly.

"I grew up. That and skates performed a cranial-rectal inversion while I was on the Seahawk."

She snorted at that.

----------

"MAC!"

"HARM!" 

Mattie called over the blaring music.

"In here." Harm yelled back.

Mattie came to a screeching halt inside the exercise room. Harm was helping Mac with some stretches.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked. Reaching over he killed the music.

"Bud's been trying to get a hold of you."

He frowned. "Why?"

"It's Harriet! He finally called Jen and we came over. You have to get to the hospital!" She was throwing clothes and towels at them.

"Mattie slow down! Is Jen outside?"

"Yeah."

"You two go to the hospital. We'll be there as quickly as we can."

As soon as the front door slammed shut, Mac burst into giggles. "What's so funny Marine?"

"I thought she was going to have an apoplexy." She burst into giggles again.

"Very funny." Harm couldn't help but laugh at her, his Marine caught in a fit of giggles.

-----------

Half an hour later Mac rolled into room Harriet was in. Nurses were bustling around.

"Ma'am!" 

"Wha-whooa, Harriet!" Harriet grabbed her arm, almost pulling her out of her chair.

"What if the babies aren't okay?" She burst into tears.

Mac glanced at the nurses.

"We're getting her ready now." One of them replied.

"Everything will be alright, Harriet."

"Promise me you'll take care of the kids."

Mac shook her head no. "Harriet you'll be fine."

"Promise me?" She begged.

"I promise." Mac made room for Bud. "I'll be here when you get back." She promised.

TBC 


	9. Chapter 8

Part Eight

"Congratulations Bud." Harm handed his friend a cup of hospital coffee. Bud sat down wearily accepting the luke-warm liquid.

"Thank you, Sir." Bud looked around. "Where's Mattie?"

"Cafeteria." Harm supplied tiredly. Mac had disappeared in the direction of Harriet's room awhile ago. And he sent Mattie and Jen of when Mattie nearly paced a hole in the waiting room floor. Harm smiled at that. He didn't know what had gotten into Mattie recently, but he wouldn't complain. It sure beat the moping teen routine she'd been stuck in since December.

"You sound tired, Sir."

"So do you Bud." Harm replied.

"How have things been lately?" Bud tried to sound casual but he was too tired to pull it off.

"Great." He replied too quickly. He didn't want to get into how things were going in the three weeks since Mac joined them. But out of everyone, maybe Bud and Harriet would be the ones to understand. 

"I don't know… Mac doesn't sleep a lot."

"And then you don't sleep." Bud supplied for him.

"Mac never slept a lot before the accident. And she's still taking the power naps during the afternoon. But at night…" Harm trailed off with a shake of his head. "She can't sleep at night." He left out that he'd sneak into the bedroom during her power naps. She'd sleep so soundly during those times that he'd sit there watching the rise and fall of her chest just to make sure she was breathing.

"When I first came home, I couldn't sleep either. I think that's normal Sir."

"Call me Harm please." Harm begged. Here he was pouring out his worries, being more open with his Chief of Staff than he was with his wife and Bud couldn't get past formalities.

"I caught her looking into these wheelchairs that have this hand crank thing… handcycles I think they were called. They're for racing. I told her when she was ready we'd see about getting one."

"That's great, Sir." Bud sounded enthused but the look on Harm's face was anything but great. "That is great Harm that she's looking into the future like that. It helps to set goals like that." Bud reminded him.

"I know Bud I just don't want her to be disappointed."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Of course Bud." Harm nodded not exactly sure he wanted to hear whatever Bud was about to say.

"Harm, disappointments come with the territory. I mean for every accomplishment there's a disappointment. Everything you once could do with ease might be so hard now that you want to scream at the tops of your lungs. But you're afraid if you start screaming you'll never stop. And then some day… maybe six months from now, maybe ten years from now, you realize there are more accomplishments than disappointments. And those once seemingly impossible tasks don't seem so impossible now. Maybe they are just as hard as they've always been and you've just dealt with everything… or maybe they really are easier. But Sir, the biggest disappointment and the hardest obstacle to deal with will always be dealing with the loved ones that, while they mean the greatest of good in not wanting to see you get hurt, can cause the greatest set backs when all you want to do is move forward."

Harm just looked at his hands his head knowing the truth in Bud's words. If only his heart could follow.

"I should get back," Bud motioned towards the door. "Just think about that Sir."

-------------

"Mac?" Harm called into the quiet house. With Bud out of the office, he'd didn't have any choice to go back full-time. He'd used all the time he could afford to. Leaving her for the day had been torture, despite his mother's promises to check in on her.

"Mac?" He called again suddenly panicky. "Wait here." He instructed his guest before taking off through the house.

He found her in the bedroom sound asleep, her book lying open beside her, "their bear", as she called it, tucked under her arm. He pulled the blanket over her before quietly exciting the room.

Back in the living room he motioned for his guest to follow him into the kitchen.  
"Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water?"

"No thank you, Sir." She replied.

"You don't have to call me Sir."

"Yes Sir." She responded.

"Hey Mac. Look who I found wandering the base." Harm called out a half hour later. Mac rolled in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Chloe?" Mac asked astonished at her little sister sitting in front of her. Gone was the troubled kid Mac took under her wing. In her place sat a Marine, her back straight, her head held high.

"Yes, Ma'am." Chloe responded.

Mac laughed at that. "I'm not a Marine anymore Chloe." She vaguely remembered Chloe visiting her in the hospital, shortly after leaving the ICU. She'd stopped by to say she'd join the Marines and was headed to boot camp. Mac had been so exhausted and in a haze she'd completely forgot.

"You're always a Marine, Ma'am… Mac."

"On the inside Chloe, yes but right now I'm just Mac."

Harm snorted from the other side of the kitchen. "You can take the Marine out of service, but you can't take the Jarhead out of the Marine."

"Hey!" He laughed, ducking just in time. A pot holder hit the cabinet above his head.

Mac ignored him. She'd get her payback later. "Are you stationed here?"

Chloe nodded. "Just reported in last week."

"Do you like it here?"

"I miss the horses but I hear there are stables. First chance I get I'm going for a ride." 

Leave it to Chloe to gush about horses, Harm thought as he answered his cell phone.

He returned moments later, they were giggling about something. It was music to his ears.

"Earth to Harm." The annoyance in Mac's voice broke through.

"Uh?"

"Was that the office?"

"Oh!" He was still clutching the phone. "Yes. I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her. "I have to go in for a bit." Looking at Chloe, "Do you have to report back soon?"

"No, Sir."

"Okay," he nodded. "Why don't you stay here and catch up. I'll bring something for dinner with me."

Mac just nodded at him with an arched eyebrow. He kissed her again, said goodbye to Chloe and left.

"That was Mr. Not-So-Subtle's way of having someone here with me." Mac informed her. "But I'm glad it's you."

-------

Harm returned later than he intended. He opened the door to more giggling. Following the sound he found Mac stretched out on the couch with Chloe on the floor leaning against the couch. They were both giggling.

"Weren't you two giggling when I left?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Chloe was just telling me boot camp stories."

Harm shook his head, "Only Marines." He muttered, heading to the kitchen with the food.

They ate in relative silence. Mac somewhat concentrating on the task of eating, Harm was starved from skipping breakfast and lunch. And Chloe was just glad Mac was doing better than when she saw her in the hospital.

After dinner Mac excused herself with a look to Harm.

"I need to help her with something." Harm stated with an apology, and then he was gone too.

Chloe looked around the living room. It was nice. Hardwood floors, spacious, the furniture was kept along the walls. She guessed that was a necessity but it was still cozy. The place felt like Harm and Mac. She smiled at that remembering a time when she never thought 'Harm and Mac' would be Harm and Mac.

"Who are you?" A suspicious voice asked from behind her.

Chloe turned around. "I'm Chloe."

"Chloe?" The girl tapped her chin. "That sounds familiar."

"We met at the hospital. Back in January." Chloe supplied.

"I don't remember you." The girl shook her head just as Harm came back into the room. Mattie was shooting daggers at Chloe. 'Just great!' Harm thought.

"Chloe, this Mattie."

Harm sent a warning look at Mattie. "This is Chloe. She's Mac's little sister."

Mattie's eyes widened and her scowl deepened. "I didn't know Mac had family." She ground out.

"Mattie." Harm warned. "Little sister…as in the mentoring program. And Chloe is family."

He turned his attention to Chloe. "I'm sorry Chloe but Mac's pretty tired. I can take you back to the base now. You're welcome here any time."

"I can catch a cab, Sir."

"Harm." Harm reminded her. "Nonsense, I'll take you." Glancing at Mattie, "There are leftovers in the fridge. Try not to wake Mac with your music."

"I'm not hungry!" Mattie called out before the front door shut.

Chloe looked at Harm and then back at the house. "Teenagers!"

Harm laughed; remember a time when Chloe was just as bad. "You're still a teenager Chloe."

She blushed. "That's true, Sir."

"Harm." He reminded her again.

"Yes, Sir." Harm laughed, some things would really never change.

TBC

Note: I think Mattie and Chloe would be closer in age. Actually I missed most of the last two season of Jag so I'm not really sure about the ages of any of the characters, specifically... Mattie, Chloe, little AJ, Jimmy etc. So I'm making them up to the needs of this story. So Mattie's barely 16 and Chloe's 18 in this world. 


End file.
